


Susurros de segundero

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: En medio de la 6a, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	1. En los vértices del tiempo

Muchas veces me quedo totalmente absorto al mirar las agujas de los relojes...Recorren senderos siniestros en el tiempo y quieren imitar el tictac del corazón... Siempre armoniosas, siempre monótonas... Siguiendo el compás de la melodía que es la vida... Como una pieza de Chopin demasiado cansada de existir... Detrás de cada estela de segundero queda un momento único que no volverá a repetirse y que muchas veces no ha sido aprovechado como él hubiera querido... No es una metáfora que el tiempo es oro... Es quizá, más preciado que el metal amarillo y se destruye sin remedio en el mercurio del cosmos y el espacio.

 

Siempre obsesionado con el tiempo...

 

Así es como vivo y como viviré siempre porque los engranajes fluyen por mis venas; Mi abuelo fue relojero... Y mi padre también... Y yo nunca jugué con coches de hojalata o mecanos de metal... Mi infancia se escribió en las tuercas de un viejo reloj de cuco...

 

Anton, sal a jugar...

 

Muchas tardes, los niños de mi barrio iban a buscarme al viejo taller de mi padre... Yo no quería abandonar los recovecos del taller, ni su olor a aceite para engrasar maquinaria... Podía pasarme toda la tarde contemplando la parsimonia recelosa con la que mi padre miraba cada milimétrico engranaje, desconfiando de él, temiendo que se comiera algún segundo y se olvidara de marcarlo. 

 

Pasé toda mi vida en ese lugar y por eso creo que nunca ha dejado de poseerme... 

 

Obsesionado con medir el tiempo... ¿El tiempo se puede medir? ¿O es algo corruptible que se deja sobornar por los sentimientos?.. Si lo es, yo quiero prevaricar a su lado como un capo de la mafia siciliana... Quiero sentir lo que nunca he sentido... Quiero enamorarme para dejar de ver los segundos como segundos...

 

 

Oficina Central del FBI, Washington, D.C.

15 de Marzo de 1999 18:55

 

La Agente Especial Dana Scully paseaba su mirada por las chapas de metacrilato translúcido que, desde el techo de su despacho en el sótano, dejaban pasar la luz del sol. No es que la apasionara esa visión, pero había días y especialmente épocas en las que estar al lado de su compañero de ojos chiquitines le hacía perder la concentración...

 

Y es que últimamente, veía demasiadas miradas huidizas, demasiados reproches silenciosos...

 

Les habían devuelto los expedientes X, pero nada en ese despacho era ni por asomo lo mismo que antes.

La última vez que Mulder y Scully lo habían compartido fue justo antes de que un incendio arrasara con llamaradas naranja ese biotopo tan particular en el que ellos dos habían visto pasar millones de horas e informes... Justo antes de que ella quisiera irse lejos, a Sant Lake City o a cualquier lugar del endiablado mundo para escapar de su onda expansiva. Fox Mulder era energía en estado puro; la mezcla perfecta de megatones y testosterona...

 

Esa tarde de junio, en la que Scully se presentó en su apartamento con una mueca derrotista y el traje arrugado, algo dentro de Fox Mulder emergió a la superficie; Él siempre había vivido con el temor amargo de que su compañera era demasiado buena para él... Siempre había vivido con una angustia casi demencial el hecho de que cualquier día, un dios en el que no creía podía arrebatársela de su lado... Una cosa es haber vivido y otra muy diferente es que un verano veas venir la tormenta y la posibilidad real de que todos tus temores te golpeen en la cara como una bofetada caliente. 

 

Suponía que por eso casi llegó a besarla...

 

A veces se reprochaba a si mismo la impresión que tenía de haber querido utilizarla... Otras, veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva... Lo que pasó en ese pasillo no fue una artimaña ni una argucia premeditada... Fueron sus ojos... Azules, enormes, plácidos como el océano que preludia una tormenta... Fue una rebelión de su propio ser y de sus sentimientos; Quería gritarle con la lengua y sin hablar que no sólo le mantenía honesto, que no sólo quería que se quedara por los Expedientes X... En realidad buscaba afanosamente un signo que le demostrara que ellos valían más que todo eso... Sólo lo pensaba a veces... En días grises de esos que hacen cambiar el color del iris... En días tristes. El resto del tiempo se veía como un crápula egoísta que había intentado buscar su punto débil. 

 

Luego los expedientes X no volvieron a sus manos. Se les escurrieron como el agua bendita lo haría en un colador. No pruebas, no expedientes X... Y Diana Fowley volvió a la escena sin preaviso, pisando de forma hercúlea sobre el sótano del Edgar Hoover y lo que es peor; sobre el hilo de la confianza de Mulder y Scully...

 

Mulder y Scully... Dos partituras para la ópera de Viena, en la caja de un guitarrista de boca de metro... Dos excelentes agentes del FBI comprobando antecedentes... Y Diana Fowley serpenteando en el subsuelo del edificio... ¿Había un ambiente de trabajo más encantador?

 

Afortunadamente, las cosas habían cambiado hacía algunos días y los expedientes X volvían a estar en manos de quien debían... O eso era lo que quería pensar Scully; no había sido ella quien había descubierto ante Mulder esa pila de casos irresueltos... Ella no... Diana sí... Ese hecho pesaba sobre su espalda como la cruz en hombros de Cireneo subiendo el Gólgota. Quizá no sólo pesaba eso. No sólo sentía unos celos inaguantables hacia esa mujer por ello; se sentía menos dueña de Fox Mulder que ella, porque por mucho que la pesara, Diana conocía cosas de él que ella sólo podía perfilar en la imaginación... Cosas como duchas compartidas o enredos en sábanas de hotel... Miles de delicias que Scully soñaba cada noche por las que se censuraba cada mañana. Había un temor más profundo todavía; el hecho de que barajaba la posibilidad de que su compañero y Diana Fowley estuvieran compartiendo en esa temporada algo más que ideas comunes...

 

...Y la mataba...

 

La mataba cada mañana al entrar en el despacho... El olor a café y pasta de dientes de Mulder... Los nudos perfectos de su corbata... No podía evitar que la mente cabalgara a lugares que ella no quería y comenzaba a preguntarse si Mulder habría pasado a solas la noche... En realidad se cuestionaba a si misma si Diana habría estado con él. Llegaba a rozar la paranoia y se quedaba instaurado entre ellos dos como una sierra cortante. Y evitaban el contacto visual. Y los silencios entre ellos comenzaban a volverse incómodos como si se cortaran las venas con una cuchilla afilada cada vez que se dejaban de escuchar voces.

 

Definitivamente; echaban de menos las tardes en el despacho de hace no tanto tiempo, y las sonrisas cómplices y los cafés humeantes... Algo les estaba separando y dolía.

 

 

Creo que ya está bien de tortura silenciosa por hoy; siento que ya he tenido mi dosis extra de incomunicación... 

 

Todo es personal, Mulder... Es personal que creas en Diana, personal que te vayas detrás de su culo de gallina cada vez que te ofrece “la verdad” y es personal que no aguante un puto minuto más en este sitio...

 

Terapia; té calentito. Baño de espuma. Y alguna pieza de Michael Nyman... Espero que eso sea suficiente para recuperar parte de mi ego... Últimamente me quiero poco a misma... Y creo que es porque no dejo de preguntarme en lo que Mulder puede ver en esa arpía de pelos de aquelarre. Son celos, pero prefiero que me arranquen las uñas antes que reconocerlo.

 

Cierro la carpeta amarilla en la que reposan los datos de uno de nuestros casos... Mulder sigue a lo suyo... Abro el archivador y busco la M para colocarlo... Mulder succiona una pipa, pero no se digna a mirarme... Cojo mi chaqueta... Nada...

 

“Mulder...”

 

Levanta perspicazmente su mirada... Dirige sus pupilas por debajo de mis ojos, restándose expresividad...

 

“Me voy a casa... Mañana nos vemos.” Asiente a la vez que echa una cáscara de pipa al cenicero. ¿Sabes que me estás matando, Mulder? ¿Sabes que te echo de menos como nunca pensé que se podía echar de menos a alguien?

 

Cojo el coche del parking y recorro el trayecto hasta Georgetown. Parece que marzo se ha arrepentido de dejar pasar al sol. Ahora nubes intensas color nácar revuelven el tapiz que envuelve la ciudad. Y tientan con la lluvia... Aunque dentro de mi mente lleva lloviendo más tiempo del que se puede soportar... Me siento inmiscuida en un ciclo sin fin, en el ouroboro que está tatuado en la parte baja de mi espalda... Quizá la tinta esté tan calada en mi piel como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola lo está en mi vida. Siempre girando, siempre llegando al principio sin alcanzar el final... Mulder y yo; un ying-yang cósmico y enrevesado... Que a veces se afana en separarse...

 

Paro en la calle F. Aparco el coche en doble fila. No va conmigo, pero hoy tengo una vena rebelde y después de todo de algo me tendría que servir ser agente del FBI ¿no? Hay una tienda de té e infusiones preciosa en el bajo de uno de los edificios de la calle. La mayoría de las mujeres, se compran toneladas de ropa para espantar la depresión... A mi me gusta mimarme con baños de espuma perfumada y cantidades industriales de té al caramelo. Creo que hoy nada va a ser suficiente.

 

Entro en la tienda y parece que el mundo cambia y que no es como es. Un móvil de metal tintinea al abrir la puerta. Da la sensación de que ese lugar es el pequeño mundo de su propietario. Tremendamente personal... Con un olor tan agradable que quiere hacerte ronronear. Varias tazas rellenan las estanterías. A su lado, las teteras mudas adornan cos sus panzas de colores cada una de las baldas. Encantador, definitivamente. El señor Crigel está detrás del mostrador y me saluda llamándome por mi nombre. Yo le respondo y me acerco. 

 

Entonces lo advierto. Al otro lado de la tienda. Un hombre de espaldas, leyendo una de las guías sobre la historia de las infusiones que tanto le gustan al señor Crigel. Espalda ancha, un metro ochenta aproximadamente, pelo claro... Estoy acostumbrada a fijarme en la gente, es parte de mi trabajo. 

 

“Cien gramos de Earl Grey cream... y cincuenta de caramelo y té verde con vainilla...” El señor Crigel asiente con sonrisa amable.

 

“Veo que sabe apreciar los buenos sabores...” Me vuelvo. El hombre me ha hablado y por alguna extraña razón, me he fijado sin querer en sus ojos relampagueantes... Color miel... Pero sin su dulzura. Parecen más agresivos; quietos, pero lujuriosos... Y sin saber por qué, le sonrío. La mayoría de las veces cuando un guaperas prepotente intenta ligar conmigo, de lo único que tengo ganas es de vaciarle el cargador en la entrepierna, pero...

 

“¡Oh! Lo siento, he sido demasiado entrometido, quizá...” Vuelve a sonreír, pero no de una forma cortés. Es mucho más natural que todo eso... Me tiende la mano... “Me llamo Anton, Anton Henlein.” Me sorprende, pero aún así y después de quedarme literalmente embobada mirándole, le tiendo mi mano.

 

“Dana Scully.” Y quiero sonreír de forma distante, sin conseguirlo.

 

Crigel nos interrumpe y no sé si se lo agradezco o se lo reprocho.

 

“Aquí tiene...Son ocho con noventa y cinco...” Busco en mi cartera y dejo sobre el mostrador un billete de diez. Y entonces Anton me coge la muñeca izquierda. Me quedo mirándole intentando poner mala cara, pero hay algo en él demasiado apaciguador. Me ha parecido una osadía por su parte. Separo mi muñeca de su mano en un acto reflejo.

 

“Su reloj... Se ha parado...” Le miro con una interrogación silenciosa en la cara... Él lo nota e intenta explicarse. Se ha puesto nervioso y parece que la seguridad desbordante de hace unos minutos se ha ido de vacaciones. “Ummm... Soy relojero... Y no tendría ningún problema en echarle un vistazo si quiere...”

 

Respondo casi por inercia, sintiéndome levemente ruborizada sin saber muy bien por qué. “Está constantemente así... Retrasándose cuando le da la gana... Llevo días pensando en que tengo que comprarme uno nuevo...” Quiero explicarme y las palabras no salen todo lo fluidas que yo hubiera deseado.

 

Crigel deja la vuelta sobre el mostrador. Le sonrío, me da una bolsita, dejo cinco centavos de propina y vuelvo a fijar toda mi atención en Anton.

 

“No creo que el reloj se merezca ser desterrado de esa muñeca sin antes darle una oportunidad... A los relojes hay que mimarlos porque es como si estuvieran vivos.” Vuelve a rozarme levemente la muñeca con el borde de los dedos... “Una oportunidad...” y es como si no sólo estuviera pidiendo una oportunidad para el reloj de pulsera. Y no puedo resistirme... Anton me quita el reloj de la muñeca... Me mira a los ojos y se lo mete con cuidado en el bolsillo... Debajo de cada gesto hay una sensualidad soterrada y un murmullo cándido construido con las yemas de los dedos. Saca del la parte interna de su cazadora una tarjeta con la dirección de su relojería y la deja en mi mano izquierda. “Pase mañana a estas horas y veremos a ver lo que se ha podido hacer...” Dicho lo cual, sale del establecimiento con zancadas grandes, dejando un halo de aftershave y enigma. 

 

Voy a casa y me pego ese baño que me había prometido y no puedo dejar de pensar en todo... En Mulder y en la distancia que hay entre nosotros... En Diana... En mi vida en si... Me preguntó sobre qué estará haciendo Mulder en esos momentos y, por una parte, deseo que interrumpa mi baño, que el teléfono suene y me despierte del letargo que me he impuesto...

 

Esa noche sueño con Anton...

 

Mi subconsciente hace los estragos que quiere hacer y capta lo que más me ha impresionado del día aunque yo no quiera darme cuenta. Sueño con Anton, pero no es un sueño irreal hecho de colores chillones como El Grito de Munch... No es un horizonte bandado de colores rojos lo que nos cobija a Anton y a mi... Es una habitación callada y tranquila... Y parece todo lo real que pueda parecer... Como una foto hecha con calidad envidiable... Un sueño tan hiperrealista que llego a sentirlo... Porque Anton me acaricia y me hace sonreír...y quizá hacemos el amor... Sólo sé que me siento muy bien con él, pero que echo de menos a alguien. Es entonces justo cuando me doy cuenta de que Mulder me está mirando desde la puerta y casi quiere llorar... Veo cosas en sus ojos que me aniquilan poco a poco... No me da tiempo a reaccionar... El ruido de mi despertador masacra mis oídos y me despierto. Sola. En mi cama. Intentando dar un sentido cuasifreudiano a mi sueño. 

 

Me doy una ducha larga. Tengo la esperanza de que me arranque las caricias del sueño cuando el agua cae por mi espalda...Pero sobre todo deseo con todas mis fuerzas olvidar esa mirada de Mulder y no puedo... ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es el guionista torturador de mis sueños? ¿Por qué siento que le debo una explicación de todo a Mulder incluso en sueños? Es desquiciante... Estomagante... Y si él no quiere hacer nada por nosotros, no voy a ser yo la que le suplique como una colegiala imbécil... 

 

Desayuno un par de tostadas integrales con mermelada y un zumo de naranja. Me visto con un traje de pantalón y transito por las calles del Distrito de Columbia hasta el Edgar Hoover. El sueño no deja de perseguirme, como una manta pegajosa. Veo los ojos de Mulder en cada volantazo, en cada semáforo. 

 

Entro en el FBI y pulso el botón del ascensor para bajar al sótano. Las puertas del mismo se abren con un ding. Y delante de mis narices aparece la mujer que más odio en este mundo.

 

“Buenos días agente Scully.” El halo de falsedad que la persigue me da ganas de partirle la cara, aunque quizá le estuviera haciendo un favor.

 

“Buenos días, agente Fowley.” Calco el tono de su voz con retintín. Me sonríe, no le correspondo, entro en el ascensor mientras no dejo de ver cómo se aleja contorneándose por los pasillos como una prostituta de tercera. Parece que hoy el día es prometedor.

 

Llego al despacho. Mulder ha desplegado un montón de informes por la mesa y a juzgar por su sombra de barba y la ropa de ayer, ha pasado toda la noche en la oficina.

 

“Llegas diez minutos tarde...” Genial... Justo lo que necesitaba.

 

“¡Ah! Buenos días a ti también, Mulder...” Lo digo con un sarcasmo puro y enraizado a cada una de las palabras. Él hace caso omiso. Últimamente ni siquiera discutimos.

 

“Tengo entre manos una confidencia única. Una primicia... Necesito que vayas a Quántico ahora mismo para hacerle la autopsia al capitán Peter Warhol... Supongo que el cadáver ya habrá llegado de Nevada...” Efusividad... Los ojos le chispean... Y mientras, yo me siento como un simple útil de cocina para él.

 

“Pero, Mulder, deberías de saber que si es un militar, la autopsia corre a cargo del departamento de defensa... Y yo no puedo hacer nada...” Un ramalazo de cordura me ha atravesado la mente y ha salido directamente por mi boca.

 

“Mi confidente y yo ya lo hemos solucionado...” MI CONFIDENTE Y YO... Me hierve la sangre y...

 

...digo algo que nunca debería haber dicho...

 

“¿Dónde? ¿Entre las sábanas de tu cama de agua?” Es el mayor error que podía cometer... He tirado la bomba de una forma odiosa... No es propio de alguien como yo ser tan absolutamente visceral. Temo la respuesta. Aunque en realidad necesitaba expulsar toda la irascibilidad que nos ha estado comiendo estos últimos días...

 

Entonces me viene a la mente, como un rayo... La mirada de mi sueño... Y luego se diluye y se contrasta con los ojos que estoy viendo... Porque no se parecen en nada, ni culpabilidad, ni odio, ni pena, ni rabia... Y me duele... Sólo un segundo... Sólo un reproche que no escucho... Sólo lo veo... Mantengo las pupilas en Mulder y él no aguanta mi fuerza. Es extraño porque siempre ocurre al revés... Cobarde, Mulder... Afánate en negar lo evidente, miénteme, pero no cierres la boca...

 

Los peores silencios son aquellos en los que está todo dicho...

 

Estamos muriendo... ¿Lo notas, Mulder?

 

Hoy ni siquiera me apetece morir contigo... Mi vida necesita epinefrina y dos mil julios de descarga... 

 

“Me voy a Quántico...” Seco e inexpresivo... Todo dicho... Y así le dejo, pasmado en su aparente inexpresividad, todavía con la cabeza gacha...

 

Cierro la puerta del despacho y me prometo a mí misma ser egoísta. Me cuesta soltar el picaporte... ¿Sólo nos separan metros? Quizá es una distancia pequeña, pero está parapetada de cosas guardadas en cajones que llevaban demasiado tiempo pidiendo una oportunidad y simplemente se cansaron de existir...

 

La autopsia del buen capitán no desvela ninguna anomalía y el cadáver acaba en el mismo lugar de dónde salió tres horas antes con la única diferencia de una incisura en Y. Ni rastro de implantes extraterrestres o algo por el estilo. Una cardiopatía y no un atajo de hombrecillos verdes fue la responsable de su muerte.

 

Soy incapaz de volver al sótano. Almuerzo en una cafetería cercana al FBI. Mientras me como mi plato combinado, finjo leer el periódico... Aunque la mirada se me escapa sin remedio hacía la calle. Personas que van, personas que vienen... Frenéticas, cansadas, felices, ilusionadas, tristes... Si yo me viera a mí misma paseando por esa calle...¿Qué pensaría de mi? 

 

Subo al despacho una hora después. No hay luz. Mulder se ha ido, dejando su olor en la habitación.

 

Me quedo hasta las siete y diez, esperando entre impaciente y enfadada. Y quizá culpable. En el fondo sé que ha hecho lo mismo un millón de veces y que en esos momentos puede estar volando en un helicóptero sobre la península Escandinava o sobre el Everest. 

 

Aunque existe un impulso persistente en el fondo de mi estómago, salgo hacía el aparcamiento con la promesa certera de no marcar su número en mi móvil... 

 

Antes de llegar a mi plaza de garaje, la voz retintineante de una mujer me dice que el móvil de mi compañero está apagado... dos minutos trece segundos han bastado para acribillar mi fuerza de voluntad. Fascinante.

 

¿Qué tienes, Mulder? ¿Cuál es tu componente adictivo y devastador? 

 

Conduzco hasta Georgetown y miro con recelo los indicadores que señalan Alexandria. Eres más fuerte, Dana. Entonces miro el reloj, veo una esfera que no es la de todos los días y me doy cuenta de que he de ir a la relojería de Anton. Paro en el semáforo y busco en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Una tarjeta de color rojo, señala la calle en la que se encuentra el taller. Giro en coche en el siguiente cruce, recorro un par de manzanas y busco un sitio para aparcar. 

 

La luz quiere irse aunque los días se acortan como la vida de todo lo que muere. La temperatura es idónea y las farolas de las calles comienzan a encenderse en toda la ciudad. 

 

Henlein & Son. El panel de la relojería es una tabla pintada de verde con esmero. Las letras perfiladas en color vainilla resaltan bajo la luz de un foco no muy grande. El cartel está en la antípoda de un ostentoso rótulo de neón. 

 

Lo primero que noto al entrar es un silencio extraño que no acaba de dejar de sonar... Suena porque es silencio ficticio... Debajo se escucha el ronroneo de decenas de relojes... El silencio mentiroso se mezcla con inseguridad y un ataque de cobardía hace que me de la vuelta para salir por donde he entrado...

 

Su voz, desde el otro lado del local, me lo impide...

 

“Le dije que se merecía una oportunidad.” Anton sonríe con misterio, mi reloj está en sus manos y bajo un mimo infinito, su pulgar y su índice se deslizan sobre él para ponerlo en hora.

 

Esbozo una sonrisa de cortesía y me acerco a él.

 

“Vaya... Usted tenía razón. ¿Cuánto le debo?” Saco mi cartera.

 

“El reloj quiere devolverme el favor y al igual que ayer yo intervine por él para que no acabara hecho piezas, hoy él pide una oportunidad para su relojero... ¿Qué le parece si le invito a cenar? Vivo justo sobre esta tienda. Una cena y el reloj volverá a ser suyo.” Intensidad desbordante y una mirada tan expresiva que fulmina la inexpresividad de la última de Mulder... Un hombre dirigiéndose a mí con tono sugerente. Demasiado extraño, demasiado lejano en el tiempo. Me siento rara, insegura, estúpida, diferente... ¿El arreglo es demasiado caro o demasiado tentador?

 

No decimos nada. Parece que los relojes murmullan por nosotros. Quiero decir que no... Pero la curiosidad me puede; Anton es magnético, enrevesado como el acertijo de una tumba egipcia... Y para qué negarlo; tan atractivo que el adjetivo se redefine en su persona. 

 

“Quien calla, otorga. Supongo que hoy es mi día de suerte y me tomaré la libertad de interpretarlo como un ‘sí’” Sonrío y bajo la mirada a la vez. No sé qué demonios me pasa. Grito a cada uno de mis músculos que reaccionen, pero la orden es interceptada antes de conseguir su objetivo. No me reconozco. Anton atraviesa la tienda. Pasa a mi lado dejando un rastro invisible de su olor a loción de afeitado. Da la vuelta al cartelito de cerrado que descansa sobre el cristal de la puerta, señala unas escaleras de caracol en el fondo del taller y me invita a subir con un gesto.

 

“Su reloj sigue en mi bolsillo... Puedo dárselo y que se pregunte con cada movimiento de agujas quién es Anton Henlein... O puede dejar de tener miedo y subir. Cada segundo está en su mano.” Lo dice a la par que me tiende la suya. Hace tanto tiempo que echo en falta la confianza con una persona que después de una deliberación que a mí me parece casi eterna, rozo mis dedos con los de él y estos apresan fuertemente los míos. 

 

La escalera de caracol se acaba y nuestras cabezas emergen por un hueco en el suelo. Anton va delante.

 

“Este es el salón...” Enciende las luces y fija su mirada en mi expresión, buscando cualquier cambio de matiz.

 

Las paredes están repletas de relojes de pared... Ululando con sus péndulos, marcando el compás de la historia... Llorando. Riendo. Poseyendo el tiempo con sus esferas y sus doce números... Repitiéndose... Martirizándose a no parar nunca como lo hacen los latidos... 

 

Hay algo que me sorprende realmente, algo que no me espero... Y por fin, hablo...

 

“Ninguno está puesto en hora...” Y no hablo porque quiera hablar, sino porque el pensamiento es demasiado alto y me pega en el subconsciente como un perdigonazo pega al silencio.

 

“Me gusta tenerlos así para que dibujen momentos con sus manecillas, para que me recuerden que el tiempo no es tiempo, sino lo que queremos hacer de él.” Sigo explorando la habitación, casi sin parpadear. Las paredes están pintadas de color bermellón. Una librería color cerezo cubre uno de los tabiques, está llena de libros de tamaños muy diferentes. A lado de lo que parece un sillón de orejas, hay un piano de pared y sobre él, un metrónomo aparece como el compañero rebelde de todos los relojes que le rodean... Está parado... al lado de un busto de Juan Sebastián Bach. Entrar en su casa no ha hecho más que incrementar exponencialmente mi interés por él.

 

“Siéntate si quieres, la cena estará lista en poco tiempo.” Se permite el lujo de tutearme, pero su voz es cálida, con un roce rugoso que le gusta al tímpano. Me permito sentirlo sin que la culpabilidad me pueda... Justo cuando Anton desaparece por la puerta de la cocina, saco el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, miro la pantalla con poca o ninguna esperanza y lo apago sin saber muy bien por qué.

 

Es mi vida, Mulder... Y si no te atreves a decir que también es la tuya, quizá deba de empezar a vivirla...

 

Recuerdo por un momento todo el asunto de Ed Jerse. Esa noche, en Filadelfia, quise demostrarme a mi misma que mi vida todavía era mía. Son mis rebeldías idiotas e inconformistas; me alejo porque lo necesito... Aunque en estos momentos no considero que yo me haya alejado de Mulder; creo que él solito ha construido la gran muralla china entre los dos. No es un rebote... Es la búsqueda urgente de oxígeno. Llevo toda mi vida necesitando figuras autoritarias a mi lado... A veces siento que desaparezco y necesito que alguien me grite que existo.

 

“Casi puedo oír el ruido de tus neuronas...” Anton me mira desde el quicio de la puerta. Se ha quitado el jersey y lleva una camiseta negra que no es demasiado suelta ni demasiado ceñida. Lo suficiente para perfilar sus bíceps y dejar el resto del trabajo para la imaginación. Después se da la vuelta , entra en la cocina y sale de ella con un par de platos. 

 

“¿Te echo una mano?”

 

“Oh, no...No es necesario...” Coloca un mantel azul sobre la mesa y poco a poco ordena cada cosa hasta conseguir un conjunto realmente perfecto. Nada que ver con mis cenas diarias delante de la tele o con la comida a domicilio de Mulder en las noches en las que los informes se alargan más de la cuenta. Y es que con tan sólo mirar sus gestos y las copas de Bohemia del Señor Henlein, se ve que éste es un maldito perfeccionista... Como una copia del Doctor Lecter sin instintos homicidas.

 

 

 

Deshacen el resto de la cena entre anécdota y anécdota. Apenas hablan de sus trabajos o de la rutina de sus vidas. Priman las buenas memorias, aquellas por las que los ojos se iluminan al ser recordadas. En algún momento de la velada, los dos se encuentran a ellos mismos. En algún momento... En algún segundo... En un vértice del tiempo cobijado del temporal de la vida.

 

Para cuando Anton irrumpe con el postre en las manos, los ojos de Scully ya no se sienten incómodos, no serpentean para huir de una insinuación. Se siente segura de sí misma como hacía mucho tiempo, Anton lo ve cada vez que su mirada chispea cuando le sonríe... De todas formas, ve en sus pupilas una sensación omnipresente, un pensamiento encadenado a ellas... Llega un momento en el que no puede por menos y pregunta lo que lleva en su cabeza desde que la tarde anterior la conoció en la tienda del señor Crigel.

 

“Esta noche no has huido de mí... Y no lo has hecho porque con ello huyes de otra persona...” Es entonces cuando casi puede sentir cómo Dana Scully se separa de él con un manto de hormigón armado.

 

Un brote repentino de valentía parece emanar de la mujer que tiene delante. La valentía se entreteje con humedad en sus ojos y con palabras sinceras.

 

“Puede que huya para no quedarme quieta y romperme...” Y Anton quiere ser cómplice en la fuga de su vida. Y la mira más de cerca...

 

“No lo dije ayer... Pero además de saber apreciar los buenos sabores, tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca...” Zalamero, galán y pringoso a la vez... Como un tubo de leche condensada; demasiado dulce, pero adictivo al fin y al cabo.

 

“No sé si podrás ayudarme, Anton... No sé quién soy, ni lo que quiero...” El beso era inminente. Ella lo sabía. Ella elegía si huía o volvía a casa, a la monotonía desquiciante y a la mar cristalizada de su vida.

 

“¿Lo sabe acaso alguno de nosotros?” Pensó en sus palabras hasta que ninguna neurona de su cuerpo quedó despierta. Anton sacó el reloj de su bolsillo y lo colocó en la muñeca de ella. 

 

Se besaron como el mar y la arena en las playas tristes de septiembre. Preludiando un temporal inmenso porque acabaron en la habitación de Anton muchos besos después... Con susurros incontables de por medio... Y los relojes parecieron callarse para Anton y los segundos dejaron de ser segundos, dejaron de ser momentos... Comenzaron a ser susurros y pompas de jabón brillantes. En algún momento... En algún segundo... En algún susurro...

 

En los vértices del tiempo...


	2. Horas muertas

A veces puedo sentirlo porque me dejo a mí mismo hacerlo... Siento que la pierdo, que se aleja... Y yo no sé si quiero hacer algo ni por qué dejo que se separe de mi.

Nada es lo que era y puede que yo sea el mayor culpable. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, necesito que el intuir se convierta en saber... 

Me mantienes honesto...Te lo debo todo, Scully...Tú no me debes nada.

Pude intuir en sus ojos que para ella yo significaba tanto como ella para mí... Lo intuí, pero no lo supe porque me dio la sensación de que existen dos Scullys diferentes; ambas sienten, pero sólo una de ellas se deja reconocerlo. Una siempre está callada y la otra susurra versos con las pupilas... Hace demasiado tiempo que echo de menos a una de las dos. Y me ofusco tanto en encerrarme en mí mismo que ya no sé si volveré a verla.

Cierto, veo a Scully cada mañana, inmersa en informes aburridos, sacando conclusiones a base de tecleos de ordenador... Echo de menos a la Scully que me mira a los ojos... Echo de menos nuestras palabras azules y verdes, aquellas que no están escritas ni se pueden escribir.

Una noche el despecho fue demasiado grande y la añoranza me hizo acabar con una botella de vodka, sentado en el suelo de mi apartamento, con la cabeza gacha... ¿Por qué si te dije todo lo que quería decirte pareces haberlo olvidado? Fui a por ti al fin del maldito mundo, literalmente... Volvería a ir un millón de veces más... ¿Una abeja imbécil bastó para que todo significara nada? 

Me sentía sólo y desesperado. Mientras mi ángel terrestre se refugiaba en la ciencia y tenía miedo a creer, yo bebía en la oscuridad de un pequeño apartamento... No sólo es miedo a creer, Scully... No sólo te amparas en la ciencia... 

Tienes miedo de nosotros dos... 

si sólo crees en la ciencia, me lo tomaré como una ofensa personal. 

Después de todo, puede que tengas razón; todo es personal.

Fue un impulso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí enormemente dolido con ella. Quise dejar de necesitarla.

Marqué el número de forma casi automática. Me odié por hacerlo, pero eso no impidió que dejara de necesitarlo...

Diana llegó veinte minutos más tarde. Había alcohol en mis arterias, pero no el suficiente para no saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella me cree, Scully... Ella me deja tocarla...

Me acosté con ella esa noche, justo tres días después de que nos devolvieran los Expedientes X. No fue para rememorar viejos tiempos, ni para llenar un vacío llamado Scully que es imposible de cubrir... Necesité que los matices dejaran de existir y que los roces comenzaran a ser profanos y no hieráticos y etéreos. No quería escribir un réquiem místico con cada beso, quería una dedicatoria de puerta de lavabo. 

La culpa no es sólo mía...No soy yo el que se desmiga en la negación para marcar el camino que nos separa...

Esta noche es simétrica y gemela... Y bebo vodka con la garganta seca y el corazón magullado. Sigo necesitándote, queriéndote, dibujándote en la oscuridad del apartamento... No quiero horas muertas enmarañado entre el cuerpo de alguien que no es nada para mi... Sólo quiero que me mires como en ese pasillo. 

Ya está bien de toda esta mierda... Cojo el teléfono... Esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error... Pulso el uno para que el número que hay memorizado se convierta con letras negras en el teléfono de Scully... Apagado... Marco el número de su casa; la impersonalidad del contestador me masacra con su voz... 

“Si estás ahí, coge el teléfono, por favor...” Mis palabras suenan como una súplica patética.

El silencio no me ampara, me come demasiado, como los buitres hacen estragos en las vísceras de Prometeo. Me levanto del suelo, dispuesto a ir a buscarla a Georgetown.

Puede que muramos, pero no será porque yo no intente lo contrario.

Me pongo la cazadora y salgo como un alma prófuga del apartamento. 

Ella no está en casa... Me impido pensar... No me importa dónde está. Lo único que sé es que es de noche y sigo solo en la ciudad.

A las tres de la mañana llego a Alexandria. Diana está en el número 42, en las sombras espesas del salón. No digo nada. Se levanta, se acerca. La separo de mi... Me doy la vuelta.

“Diana, de veras... Creo que es mejor que te vayas...” Todo sigue oscuro, simplemente alumbrado por el azul de mi acuario.

“¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir pensando en alguien que no se deja alcanzar?” Sé perfectamente a quién se refiere. “¿Sabes? Tiene que quererte muy poco para dejar que estés así por ella... En cambio, yo sí que estoy a tu lado, aguantando tus besos que no saben a nada...” Quiero cortar su voz, que se vaya, que me olvide... “Fox, yo sí que creo en ti...” 

 

Abro las puertas a la sinrazón porque es de noche en Washington y Scully y yo no dejamos de hacernos daño en un círculo vicioso que es como la heroína para un toxicómano. Y sí, pierdo mi lengua en la boca de una mujer que no es la que quiero y muero un poco, y me destrozo como el ácido se come a la piel. Puede que en algún momento llore con el alma... No dejo de echarla de menos... Estoy enroscado en Diana y todo lo que me viene a la cabeza son sus miradas cortantes...

No sólo es culpa mía...

 

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que la música no formaba parte de mi sueño... Era una melodía dulce, pero con un toque melancólico e infantil... Sonaba a tardes en la playa, a recuerdos en blanco y negro... A añoranza, al fin y al cabo... Era una pieza de piano, perfectamente acompasada y preciosa. Cada nota parecía una lágrima...

 

Anton no estaba en la habitación. Mi reloj de pulsera descansaba en la mesilla, la melodía seguía revoloteando en la mañana de sábado. No sabía cómo sentirme con respecto a todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. En esos momentos me hubiera gustado desaparecer y esfumarme, pero la música seguía meciendo el ambiente como lo hace una tarde perezosa...

Busqué mi ropa por el suelo. Con cada prenda que recogía, me ruborizaba un poco. Esos arrebatos de impulsividad no eran propios de mi. 

Al otro lado de la ventana, el cielo matutino se veía gris, poco alegre. La habitación de Anton se encontraba en la buhardilla, así que bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado hasta el salón. 

Allí, bañado en la claridad vespertina, Anton Henlein acariciaba las teclas de su piano. Con los ojos cerrados, recluido en un castillo de cristal, como el niño que nunca fue y nunca dejó de ser. Sentía cada nota, movía los dedos con una maestría sorprendente, como si el instrumento y él fueran sólo uno. Sus manos transmitían lo que sentían, como habían hecho la noche anterior conmigo. 

La mano izquierda siempre monótona, encerrada en la clave de fa mientras la derecha trazaba el color de la partitura. Las notas de la añoranza...

Me quedé allí, en medio del salón, preguntándome qué sentía realmente por él. Música de caramelo... De lágrimas en otoño... De niños que dicen adiós a un pez dorado... ¿Quién demonios podía llevar tanta melancolía dentro? ¿Quién era Anton? 

La pieza terminó suavemente... Anton respiró profundo... Abrió los ojos...

“Comptine d’un autre été: l’après midi... Hacía años que no era capaz de tocarla sin fallar en el cambio de compás... Siempre se me echaba el tiempo encima... ” Le chispeaban los ojos y yo sonreí, pero la sonrisa no fue sincera...

“Nyman y Tiersen son mis compositores actuales preferidos...” Me escudriñó al otro lado de la habitación, con sus ojos gatunos y encendidos.

“Hasta esta noche sólo había tenido dos pasiones; los relojes y el piano... Con el piano, haces del tiempo lo que quieres, lo dominas, lo aniquilas con compases y notas de música. Es como si por un momento, el tiempo estuviera rendido a ti... Es una batalla campal... Es lo mismo que me sucede contigo... El tiempo deja de ser algo que me deshace...” Una pausa, una intensificación en sus pupilas... “Sé que te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche.” Me asusté, pero a la vez sentí un alivio enorme. Hay veces que cuesta tanto decir las cosas que no llegamos a decirlas y eso hace más daño... Parecía ser un libro abierto para Anton y eso me daba pánico y seguridad al unísono.

“No me arrepiento... Simplemente necesito pensar en ello... Lejos de aquí...” No sabía si estaba mintiendo, no sabía porque quería irme... Y lo peor de todo; no sabía por qué quería quedarme.

 

“Te estaré esperando...” 

 

Se volvió al piano y empezó a tocar de nuevo, esta vez la melodía era más sosegada, pero iba subiendo en intensidad mientras bajaba por las escaleras de caracol... Me fui sin decir nada más. Tenía ganas de llorar sin saber por qué. Sentí que abandonaba a un niño que vivía entre canicas y soldaditos de plomo... Le abandonaba y se volvía a quedar sólo en su castillo sin ventanas. 

 

Marzo amamantó a todos con su lluvia. Cubrió los parques de la capital del país con un halo de melancolía hecha gotas. La ciudad se volvió más triste si cabe. 

Ese sábado transcurrió de una manera extraña. Como si el hilo del teléfono fuera para ellos todo y nada a la vez.

“Si estás ahí, coge el teléfono, por favor...”

Dana Scully era adicta a la frase; la había escuchado dos mil millones de veces sin saber cómo interpretarla... dos mil millones de ademanes de coger el teléfono y llamarle... dos mil millones de formas diferentes de culpabilidad, de inseguridad, de sentimientos infundados de traición...

 

Scully estaba en su apartamento; pensando... Mirando por la ventana, escuchando en su mente la pieza que Anton había tocado al piano... Se preguntaba por qué su vida era tan rara. Sin querer y sin saber cómo, se vio inmersa en un álbum de fotos imaginario; en sus días en la base naval de Miramar, en las miradas de su padre al zarpar el barco... En recuerdos borrosos... En tardes cazando lagartijas con sus hermanos... En mañanas de domingo haciendo tartas de manzana con su madre y Melissa... En la electricidad de Mulder, en cómo le echaba de menos... Su roces, sus miradas... Eso era sentir... Pero le daba la sensación de que ya no existía. Y cerraba los ojos. E intentaba que Anton llenara todo, pero no podía. 

No puedes enamorarte de alguien cuando ya lo estás de otra persona.

Tictactitac... El reloj de salón marcaba los momentos... Devanaba el tiempo hasta que los segundos se convertían en susurros y las horas morían. 

A Scully le hubiera encantado poder dejar de echarle de menos, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía nada. Sólo quería escapar del tiempo para dejar de sentir ese nudo en el estómago. Escapar de algo de lo que no se puede escapar... De algo que nos condena... 

¿Por qué nos hacemos tanto daño, Mulder?

Pensaba...

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de quererte?

Sentía...

Se pasó la noche entera entre las mantas de su cama, queriendo desaparecer, teniendo así la esperanza de que dejaría de sentir. Quería olvidarle para que al ver sus ojos vacíos dejara de dolerle el alma.

Quiso salir de la espiral imposible de su vida y deshacer el ouroboro...que dejara de morderse la cola.

La lluvia seguía comiendo con agua y nubes grises el perfil de la ciudad. Dana Scully estaba cansada de sentirse presa, de no llevar las riendas de su vida, de creer que se estaba quemando sola... Quizá fueron esas las razones que la llevaron a tocar el timbre de la casa de Anton a la mañana siguiente. Él abrió la puerta con cara de esperanza y una mirada que traspasaba los sentidos...

 

...Y ella quiso darle una oportunidad para borrar de sus notas de piano toda la tristeza de infancia marchita...

Ayúdame a no huir de ti... Enséñame a olvidarle... Deja que tu melancolía se esfume con la mía... Quiero dejar que me quieras, Anton... Quiero darte lo que a mi me gustaría que me diera él...

Celos por novias del pasado que regresan, lágrimas silenciosas en sótanos oscuros, miradas endiabladas, frases cortantes... Todo quiso reciclarse en un beso...

No es sólo una oportunidad para ti, Anton... Es una oportunidad para mi vida.

Esa mañana de domingo quiso arrancarme para siempre de mi mundo de papel maché. El timbre sonó al mediodía... Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y abrí la puerta de mi tienda de relojes.

Creo que todas las manecillas se pararon al unísono porque los ojos de Dana Scully robaron todos los susurros.

“Quiero intentarlo, Anton...”

Me dijo...

...Y la respondí con un beso que no pude guardarme en el bolsillo.

A partir de ahí, mi único fin en el mundo ha sido quererla... Ayudarla a sentir sin tener miedo... A mimar el segundero de mi aura cronométrica...

En el momento en el que ella cruzó sus ojos con los míos en un domingo lluvioso de marzo, me prometí a mi mismo que iba a aferrarme a la oportunidad de enamorarla como las rémoras lo hacen al casco de los barcos.

Por primera vez en mi vida me dio la sensación de que alguien me tiraba una cuerda para salir del castillo del tiempo...

Sólo una mañana de domingo cualquiera... Para mi supuso el suicidio de las horas, de los minutos, de los segundos... El tiempo murió y se olvidó de resucitar... Llovía en Georgetown y yo seguía besándola...Transformando en tiempo en algo más que una obsesión desazonada y monótona... Matando las horas...

Transformándolas en ella...

endi 2


	3. Seis meses

Las noches cambiaron... Las miradas de Mulder en el despacho se hicieron metálicas, horribles como una hoja de segadora oxidada. Me daba la sensación de que nunca había estado cerca de él... Es lo malo de la lejanía; Intentas recordar lo que es tener cerca de una persona, pero no lo consigues, es como si todas las sensaciones y los olores que un día estuvieron apegados a ella hubieran desaparecido en un océano amnésico.

 

Supongo que no dejé de sentir que le echaba de menos... Sólo me permití creer que lo había superado y que un hombre llamado Mulder un día había desaparecido tras una crisálida de cinismo, megalomanía y noches con exnovias refugiadas en pieles de corderito inocente.

 

Dejé los sentimientos a un lado y les di barra libre a las sensaciones...

 

A los paseos por el Lincoln Memorial, a los besos eternos en habitaciones oscuras... A las sonrisas de Anton entre pieza y pieza de piano... Y a días de lluvia bajo paraguas compartidos... Quise resucitar un poco... Dejé que Anton pintara todos mis días en blanco y negro... 

 

El primer día que vi a Mulder después de pasar la noche con Anton, me dio la sensación de que la culpabilidad iba a hacerme pequeñita para que él pudiera pisarme. Me convertí en hormiga, estuve bajo su zapato unos momentos, pero él pareció no tener intenciones de reprocharme si quiera la llamada a la que nunca contesté... pareció no notar nada; sus movimientos delataban un desasosiego especial, pero no lo suficientemente diferente al de todos los días anteriores... Seguimos muriendo poco a poco, supongo... Y los silencios se fueron sepultando los unos sobre los otros en una fosa común gigante.

 

En más de una ocasión tuve que aguantar las visitas odiosas de Diana al sótano... Siempre en el más estricto contexto profesional de buena samaritana que ofrece un caso sorprendente... Fox... Vomitivo... Yo siempre continuaba mirando informes o tecleando líneas en el ordenador... Si dijera que algún día llegó a no producirme nauseas su forma de mirarle, mentiría... Podía creerme que había dejado de echarle de menos, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con los celos de la arpía-fox-creo-en-ti... Hay verdades a medias que se pueden creer, pero no hay mentiras sinceras.

 

Nunca llegué a saber si él sabía algo de Anton hasta una tarde en la que nos vio tomando un capuchino en la cafetería del Hoover. Miró al otro lado del establecimiento. Atravesó la muchedumbre con sus iris verdes. No sonrió, sólo fijó sus ojos en mi y me congeló la sangre y el alma con una mirada. La sutilidad siempre fue un arte entre nosotros dos.

 

Cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Anton... El cariño se acrecentaba, le echaba de menos cuando dormíamos separados y compartía los almuerzos de los sábados con mi madre y conmigo. En dos meses, Anton Henlein se había convertido en todo lo que siempre pensé que querría de un hombre... Salvo en un pequeño detalle; no era Mulder. Paradojas endemoniadas del amor... Mi compañero de trabajo podía conseguir con un simple roce lo que a Anton le costaba rosas y palabrería. Aún así, me dejaba a mi misma quererle... Pero me daba la sensación de que amar a una persona como Anton no era difícil, era algo que te pedía cada célula de tu cuerpo; todo el mundo es capaz de enamorarse de un chico melómano y demencialmente atractivo... El mérito estaba en buscar un diamante en bruto y tallarlo, en ahondar en un niño rebelde adicto a las pipas y el cine porno... La desgracia estaba en quererle más allá de todo; de los silencios, de la lejanía...

 

Cambios sutiles... Como la mirada perdida que se entrelazaba en ocasiones con su cara mientras deslizaba un bolígrafo por los labios... O la forma en la que su tobillo se movía hipnóticamente, tambaleándose y oscilando... Brote de nerviosismo... Tobillo de Scully... Una parte de su piel que me estaba vedada, como todas las demás...

 

Era desquiciante saber que un don nadie estaba saliendo con alguien como Dana Scully... El tal Anton parecía ser un gilipollas integral al que no le partía la boca simplemente por la presunción de que la vida de mi compañera no era cosa mía. 

 

En el fondo, sabía que era mejor así, que ella necesitaba esa evolución, ese tipo de distancia... Que necesitaba a alguien en su vida que pudiera darle todo lo que yo la negaba. ¿Quién podía competir con la delicadeza de un relojero de tres al cuarto? Lo sabía todo sobre él; Frohike y los chicos se habían cuidado muy mucho de hurgar en la vida del tal Anton: Nacido en Suiza, en 1962, hijo único, seguidor de una saga de relojeros que se remontaba al siglo XVIII... Sus padres emigraron a los Estados Unidos cuando él tenía dos años... Soltero, sin relaciones duraderas... Ingresos anuales superiores a la media... Ningún chanchullo extraño con la agencia tributaria o similar... Ningún antecedente que emborronara su expediente... Un niño Boy-Scout patético digno de la pulcra Doctora Scully que para colmo de mis males le invitaba a capuchinos en los descansos y le iba a buscar de vez en cuando al Edgar Hoover. 

Me lo prometía a mi mismo cada vez que ocurría; cada día que me despertaba al lado de Diana... Curiosamente siempre soñaba con Scully y en el sueño sólo existíamos ella y yo y nos lo perdonábamos todo. Luego sonaba el despertador y me odiaba por abrir los ojos. 

 

Cada vez que ella me preguntaba por Scully, acabábamos discutiendo, yo siempre quería alejarme de Diana, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hacía.

 

Muchas noches, cuando el insomnio crónico se encaramaba a todos mis músculos, descolgaba el teléfono para llamarla como hacía antes; cada vez que lo hacía, justo antes de marcar el último dígito, la imagen prófuga de Mister Perfecto y ella desnudos en su cama me hacía soltar el teléfono como si fuera un foco de peste bubónica... 

 

Los fines de semana eran lo peor; siempre llegaba al domingo por la noche con barba de tres días y la ropa del viernes. Si normalmente mis sábados en Washington eran como una bomba H de recuerdos y culpabilidad, en esos momentos eran algo insufrible. Cadencioso, decadente, desbordante... 

 

Eres poco para ella, sabes que tiene derecho a ser feliz...

 

Mi conciencia me lo repetía para cerciorarse de que era mejor así.

 

El verdadero problema vino el día en el que me enteré del anuncio de mi muerte definitiva; American Airlines: vuelo 926, destino Viena... Pasaje de ida para Anton Henlein y Dana Scully... Frohike me lo anunció cuando fui a buscar mi número de mayo de La Bala Mágica. 

 

Salí del bunker sin ni siquiera proponerme el no ir a verla. Una cosa era sentirla lejos y otra muy diferente era TENERLA lejos. No digo que no me costara presentarme en su casa... Ni he olvidado la mirada extrañada al otro lado de la puerta cuando toqué el timbre. Me dejó entrar porque le pregunté si podía hacerlo. Parecía estar sola, llevaba un pijama de raso color añil que potenciaba la frialdad malamente mantenida de sus ojos.

 

Me hubiera encantado comerme las palabras en un beso. Allí mismo, en el quicio de la puerta, sin decir nada. El respeto me detuvo, la distancia emocional me clavó los pies al suelo.

 

“¿Qué quieres, Mulder?” Un intento tan horriblemente cortés que casi me hizo reír. Llevábamos mucho sin querer ser los mismos, preciosa, pero eso no significa que lo hubiéramos conseguido...

 

“Quiero hablar contigo.” Y reconozco que no sabía de dónde estaba sacando la entereza y debía de ser mucha porque ella fue la primera en bajar los ojos.

 

“¿Crees que hay algo de lo que hablar?” Y si hubiera sido otra situación u otra persona, hubiera cogido la puerta sin pensármelo dos veces... Pero seguía siendo Scully y sus ojos legendarios los que me lo habían preguntado.

 

“Lo creo... Quiero creerlo...” Quise soltar la frase en el ambiente, pulverizarla al aire para que le llegara a los pulmones... Quiero creer... Una frase mítica que había coronado muchísimos momentos entre ambos... Entre nosotros...

 

“Tú sólo quieres creer en lo que te interesa creer... Y muchas veces yo he estado del otro lado de la línea...” Una fuerza renovada había poseído sus palabras y escupía las letras con arrobas de reproches. “Y por eso es mejor que te vayas...” Se cerró en banda... No podía huir, pero podía obligarme a desaparecer. Orden denegada.

 

“¿Por qué nunca te has querido dar cuenta?” La miré sin rencor, sin culpabilidad, sin dolor... Y sonreí ligeramente como cuando escuchaba su voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica en noches en vela. No contestó, pero sus ojos gigantes y curiosos hablaron sin sonidos. “Me da igual que me mantengas honesto o que te lo deba todo... Lo único que sé es que nadie en este mundo me ha importado tanto como tú y que estoy harto de no decírtelo y de echarte de menos...” 

 

Y después de meses de incomunicación, las trincheras que bordeaban al corazón de Dana Scully, se desmoronaron como un castillo de arena en las olas. Y pude ver el temblor en sus labios y sus ojos vagabundeando en lágrimas contenidas y su mirada fija en un punto indefinido y guarecido de mis ojos. Me dio la sensación de que necesitaba un abrazo... Quise creerlo porque que ella me necesitara era el único motivo por el que respiraba en ese momento.

 

“Yo también te he echado de menos...” Las siete palabras fueron magia sincera, una revelación mística en el lenguaje de Scully. “...Y no se echa de menos a alguien a quien no quieres...” La vi tan desamparada y tan perdida que no tengo una constancia real del momento en el que dejé de tener mis brazos vacíos de ella. Sólo entonces supe que había estado muerto.

 

Y quise resucitar del todo y sólo sus labios eran la comunión perfecta ; sólo ellos podían bautizarme con saliva bendita y hacerme renacer... Así que la besé y me siguió el beso. Quise deshacerme, gritar, desahuciar mi vida... Volver a morir si resucitar era eso. Scully me estaba besando... Sí, a mi... 

 

“Por favor, no te vayas...” Lo susurré entre sus labios... Y se separó rápidamente, como si mi voz hubiera roto un extraño sortilegio de cuento de hadas.

 

“No te vayas con Anton...” Frunció en ceño y me exhortó con la mirada de una forma tan penetrante que la radioactividad se iluminaba en el aire. 

 

“No te vayas a Austria con él...” Caí en la cuenta de que ella no sabía absolutamente nada. 

 

Error. Garrafal. Titánico. Gigantesco. Descomunal.

 

Y sus ojos heridos... Más que nunca antes... Ella había encajado las piezas...

 

“Nunca nadie me ha utilizado como tú lo has hecho hoy... Mi punto débil eres tú y lo sabes y lo utilizas para que siempre esté a tu lado... Haces lo mismo cada vez que piensas que puedo irme y dejarte a ti y a tus Expedientes X.” El silencio volvió a comernos.“Quiero que te vayas de aquí.” La sinceridad explotó de su interior como nunca antes en nuestra vida... Sinceridad hecha puñales y dolor... hecha balas de plomo.

 

Pude decirle muchas cosas. Pero en ese momento sólo supe irme. Le miré a los ojos antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi, parecían ansiosos por perderme de vista tan sólo para poder vaciarse de lágrimas.

 

Quizá la hubiera perdido... Del todo...Para siempre...

 

 

Cerró la puerta... Antes me miró, de una forma tan sumamente especial que no puedo describirla... Dijo tantas cosas en esa mirada, tantos reproches, tantas verdades, tantos te quiero... Dijo tanto que todo era nada y mientras, el tacto de sus labios seguía amparado en los míos. El beso había terminado, pero seguía palpitando entre los dos, en el aire... Hasta que cerró la puerta.

 

Creo que me pasé toda la noche llorando sin querer. Sola. Meditando entre arrebatos de lo que yo quería que fuera odio hacía él y flashes relampagueantes de un beso de sus labios...

 

No te vayas...

 

Anton. Los labios de Mulder. Austria. 

 

Nadie en este mundo me ha importado tanto como tú...

 

El tiempo hecho susurros. Piezas de piano. Las horas muertas. Diana.

 

Necesito alejarme de ti... Ahora lo sé cómo nunca lo supe... 

 

Y su lengua. Sus manos. Su pasión... Las lágrimas que vi de él en una ocasión... 

 

No quiero verte más... Quiero empezar a echarte de menos ahora con la esperanza de dejar de hacerlo algún día...

 

Un hospital en Allentown, una noche sin esperazas... Un ángel vestido de negro que me rescata para luego hacerme llorar... Tictac...Un susurro...

 

Pensamientos, palabras inconexas... Sentimientos indescriptibles, inerrables... Pinceladas impresionistas que me mecieron toda la noche... Frases hechas de una algarabía gramatical... Como la noche estrellada de Van Gogh aplicada a la expresividad y al corazón... Se siente, se percibe, no se ve, no se describe... 

Cinco minutos antes de que mi despertador sonara, alguien deslizó su llave en la puerta de mi casa.

 

El color rojo de los billetes de avión reposó en la mesa de la cocina. A Anton le habían faltado las palabras en muchas de las situaciones más trascendentales de su vida. Por eso había dejado los pasajes a la vista, para ahorrarse explicaciones y tartamudeos.

 

Hacía tres días que le habían ofrecido una oportunidad tremendamente prometedora para su carrera; Innsbruck, Austria, seis meses para restaurar el reloj de su catedral; una nueva experiencia para él, el sueño de todo maestro del reloj... Una prueba para ella. 

 

Anton sabía que el Agente Especial Fox Mulder no dejaba de revolotear en la cabeza de Dana. A veces, cuando estaba con ella, notaba cómo se perdía su mirada. Habían hablado de él en más de una ocasión, en tardes entre notas de Jazz y té de Ceilán. Muchas veces tenían conversaciones que rozaban el misticismo, juntos habían tratado de desentrañar los grandes enigmas de la vida... También hablaban de su infancia, de años de adolescencia confusa... De lo que su vidas habían sido hasta aquel día en el que ambas se cruzaron en una tienda de infusiones. 

 

A veces me encantaría irme lejos, olvidar que le he conocido... Tener otra vida...

 

Una vez ella había dicho eso, casi con lágrimas en la cara, con la voz entrecortada. Por eso Anton quería tenderle la mano; Si quieres, este es el momento... El desvío en el camino. Tu oportunidad para olvidarle. Tenía miedo de que ella no aceptara irse con él. Era consciente de que podía perderla, pero ahora no se conformaba con lo mismo con lo que lo hizo al principio de su relación; Quería que ella fuera feliz... Feliz con él... Feliz sin Mulder. Necesitaba que ella le necesitase, quería dejar de ser un escudo entre ellos. 

 

Dos minutos para que sonase el despertador de la bella durmiente. Anton había metido un par de rebanadas de pan a la tostadora y había puesto café a calentar. 

 

Los billetes de avión seguían en la mesa de la cocina; uno a nombre de cada uno. Hablando en su quietud inanimada. Murmurando callados mientras Anton sólo parecía oír el bombeo enardecido de su corazón.

 

Quizá dijera que sí. ¿Su trabajo? Suponía que una excedencia de seis meses no sería difícil de conseguir para una agente del FBI. 

 

Seis meses y miles y miles de kilómetros. Por mucho que la quisiera nunca iba a obligarla a ir con él; no iba a jugar con sus sentimientos, tortura psicológica desterrada... Una encrucijada para Dana Scully... ¿Una oportunidad para olvidarle? Era un todo o nada patético... La diferencia entre una vida juntos en el centro de Europa o el destierro recíproco de sus vidas. 

 

Le gustaba imaginar cómo sería vivir con ella. Tenía un millón de pequeños detalles que le volvían sencillamente loco y cada día descubría uno nuevo.

 

Oyó el pitido del despertador al otro lado del apartamento. Luego sus pasos a su espalda. Siguió exprimiendo naranjas como si no la hubiera oído. A esas alturas ya debería de haber visto los pasajes sobre la mesa.

 

Dana se acercó a él y le rodeó parcialmente con los brazos.

 

“Buenos días... ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy tenías que abrir el taller...” Anton la miró a la cara después de darle un beso en los labios. Luego se fijó en las dos bandas color violeta que bajo sus ojos hacían acto de presencia.

 

“¿Has dormido mal?” Ella negó con la cabeza. Anton puso cara de preocupación y le indicó que se sentara en la mesa. Entonces ella los vio. Sin lugar a duda. Una mueca de extrañeza inundó su expresión. Anton seguía mirándola, estático, intentándose deshacer del pánico y de la imagen siniestra de él mismo arrodillado delante de ella pidiendo que no le abandonara. 

 

“Tú tienes la última palabra... Es una oportunidad única para mi...” Anton mintió... El reloj de Innsbruck era la excusa perfecta para pedir todo o no tener nada... Todo o nada... Entre la espada y la pared... Quería que ella eligiera... Pero el ámbito profesional no era ni mucho menos lo que más le interesaba.

 

“¿Cuánto tiempo?” Por primera vez en su vida sintió que la medida del tiempo era algo insustancial, algo que se quedaba al margen y no importaba.

 

“Seis meses.” 

 

¿Cuántas veces podría echarla de menos en seis meses? Anton se puso en cuclillas justo a su lado. Ella estaba sentada, con los billetes en la mano todavía. Anton agarró sus manos como si su vida fuera en ello. Nada de tortura psicológica, se dijo a sí mismo.

 

“La decisión es tuya. Yo ya tengo tomada la mía.” Y sí, el tiempo volvió a expandirse hasta confundirse con el aire. El tiempo llegó a ser respirable. Seis meses... Definición... Periodo de tiempo... Mitad de un año... Demasiadas noches... Media docena de páginas de un calendario...

 

Los ojos de ella no dejaban de mirarle. De vez en cuando se iban prófugos hacía arriba para contener las lágrimas, pero siempre volvían a Anton, intentando ser osados, queriendo demostrar a su dueña que no tenían miedo a nada. 

 

“¿Cuándo?” Otra partícula interrogativa endemoniada... Otra pregunta ilusa relacionada con el tiempo... 

 

“Dentro de tres días. El viernes. Lo pone en el billete.” Más tiempo hecho palabras... Más palabras que querían ser tiempo...

 

“Me iré contigo...” Sólo susurros y un abrazo y un beso y la sonrisa extraña de Dana Scully ante la decisión tomada, ante la súplica hacia ella misma para ser valiente. 

 

Seis meses para estar con ella.

 

Skinner me dio el permiso sin ningún problema...

 

“Su puesto estará a su disposición dentro de seis meses, se lo aseguro...”

Una mirada de agradecimiento eterno por mi parte. Un apretón de manos.

 

“¿Ya lo sabe el Agente Mulder?” Una pregunta que justo después de formularla, el director adjunto se dio cuenta de que había rozado la impertinencia.

 

“Le agradecería que se lo dijera usted.” Simplemente quise darle a entender que sus conjeturas sobre los motivos de mi excedencia no eran del todo desacertadas. Asintió y yo me fui por los pasillos de la tercera planta del Edgar Hoover.

 

No quise volver a pasar por el despacho. Ni siquiera quería una despedida. No podía verle, simple y llanamente. 

Pasé los tres días restantes empacando alguna que otra cosa y solucionando todos los asuntos insustanciales de los que hay que preocuparse en esas circunstancias. Ya que en Austria le subvencionaban el alojamiento a Anton, decidí que podía permitirme el lujo de pagar los seis meses de alquiler en Washington. Mi madre prometió cuidar mis plantas; Para que cuando vuelvas en diciembre no tengas que comprarlas nuevas, me dijo...

Mientras metía la ropa en la maleta necesité que el tiempo se esfumara, como tantas veces... Deseaba estar montada en el concord, sin vuelta atrás... 

 

No sé si en realidad quería llegar a tiempo o simplemente quería que ella ya se hubiese marchado... Quería ver despegar el avión, ver cómo el aparato la alejaba de mi...

 

Llegué demasiado pronto y me quedé como un espectador mudo, haciendo fotos mentales de Scully en la cola de la puerta de embarque. Miraba su cara y la contrastaba con todas las demás fotos de ella que tenía retenidas como oro en paño en el almacén de mi memoria fotográfica. Luego sus ojos y sentía que mis dos trocitos de cielo particulares se iban a ir... Y su pelo rojo y el color vainilla de su piel... Quise morirme, pero necesitaba auto-demacrarme para darme cuenta de cuánto la quería y de cuánto la iba a echar de menos. Estar allí, asistiendo a los últimos momento antes de perderla para siempre era todo lo que yo podía hacer; cobijado en una tienda de revistas y souvenirs con una cara patética y un rictus ofuscado de máscara de tragedia griega. Un espectador mudo y cobarde...

 

La estás perdiendo, Mulder... Y él tiene cogida su mano... Se va, Mulder...

 

No quise hacer nada; así haría algo realmente bueno por ella por primera vez en la vida... No la rescataría de un peligro en el que yo mismo la inmiscuí, ni la dejaría llorar a mi lado por la pérdida de uno se sus seres queridos debida a mi santo grial... Simplemente haría algo bueno por ella aunque ello no trajera ningún alivio con complejo de exorcista arranca culpas para mi. Algo bueno realmente... Sólo para ella... Aunque supusiera mi enterramiento definitivo. 

 

Podría haber corrido a gritarla que no me dejara sólo, podría haberme arrodillado... Creo que ella hubiera cedido... No hubiera sido justo para ninguno de los dos.

 

La señorita que iba a recoger las tarjetas de embarque, apareció en escena...

 

Segundos, Mulder... Sólo segundos...

¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente! Me hubiera gustado ser Anton Henlein, con su vida descafeinada y sus jodidos relojes aburridos. 

 

Sólo una persona delante de ellos en la cola... Sólo una...

 

La asistente les pidió sus tarjetas de embarque... Anton llevaba ambas... Scully lo detuvo... Le abrazó fuerte... Él la susurró algo al oído... Ella le contestó... Sus ojos se empañaron hasta que llegaron a llorar... Anton le secó las lágrimas... Y se besaron... Y me dolió, pero me hizo ver la luz porque el beso susurró despedidas y se inmiscuyó en el océano del tiempo y de la muchedumbre del aeropuerto... Se soltaron las manos y Scully se quedó quieta, parcialmente separada de la cola, viendo cómo la azafata cortaba el billete de Anton y éste se alejaba; primero con pasitos cortos andando hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarla, luego con pasos largos hacia delante, queriendo mirar al frente, sujetando las lágrimas casi con toda seguridad.

 

Scully se quedó en Washington... Quizá el destino quiso darme una segunda oportunidad...

 

La mejor forma de saber cuánto queremos a alguien es que un día un cataclismo nos haga imaginar lo que sería poder perderle... Saber así cuánto le echamos de menos...

 

No se echa de menos a alguien a quien no quieres...

 

Salí al exterior del aeropuerto de Dulles... Un avión que acababa de despegar se comió en cielo y se hizo pequeñito en la distancia...

 

Una nueva oportunidad...

 

El corazón me lo dice, me lo dice con latidos en el mismo momento en el que voy a darle las tarjetas de embarque a la señorita y Dana me roza la mano. 

 

Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto... Supongo... Creo que parte de mi se muere en ese momento... Una parte con ojos azules de ultramar y boca de fresa... Luego me abraza... Y aunque sigue abrazándome ya siento lo que es no tenerla cerca y quiero esfumarme.

“Aunque estemos en verano, Austria va a ser fría sin ti...” Se lo susurro al oído... Un susurro, no un segundo...

 

“Sólo puedo darte las gracias... Prométeme que vas a hacer del tiempo lo que quieras de él, que vas a vivir cada segundo, Anton... Siento no irme contigo, pero sabes que nos mentiría a los dos...” Seco sus lágrimas porque llora y yo no puedo hacer nada más que eso en el maldito mundo para que deje de tener lágrimas en las mejillas... No soy yo el que no haría cualquier cosa por ella, o el que no está perdidamente enamorado... Es ella... Y ninguno de los dos podemos hacer nada para combatir ese suplicio. Lo que se siente no se puede cambiar... Quizá eso sea la verdadera constante universal... 

Nos damos un beso que quiere recoger toda nuestra historia... Y siento que la pierdo y una mella en el corazón y en el alma y en el aura y en cualquier cosa metafísica con nombre bonito y cursi que quiera que tengamos los seres humanos. 

 

No quiero separarme, pero el tiempo me come y me duele... Tictac... Me zafo de sus labios con un repiqueteo de lluvia en el centro de mi mismo... Te quiero... Le digo con los ojos mientras me separo de sus dedos...

Lo siento...Me susurra con segundos y miradas...

 

Seis meses que no son seis meses... Seis meses que serán una vida aunque me guste pensar lo contrario, pensar en diciembre y en una visita suya a mi relojería... 

Me alejo y las lágrimas se me escapan... Los compases de Comptine d’un autre été suenan acompasados con mi corazón... Mis arterias la tocan con borbotones de fluido rojo... Y juraría que también suena en el ambiente...

 

Los segundos son segundos...

 

Anton se ha ido... Todos los pasajeros han embarcado y hace dos minutos que la última llamada ha sonado con un eco anodino en las paredes del aeropuerto...

Sigo mirando el pasillo por el que Anton Henlein se ha esfumado... Sigo callada... Ya no lloro, pero sí que tengo la cara húmeda y llena de regueritos. 

Algo me dijo que no podía irme... Y que tenía que decirle adiós... Que al corazón no se le puede forzar... Si forzamos al corazón es porque queremos engañar al destino y eso a la larga nunca funciona...

Sigo pensando hasta que salgo afuera, a la calle... Voy a subirme al taxi cuando le veo...

 

Mirando al cielo. Sólo. Callado. Mulder.

Me encantaría abrazarle, pero no estoy preparada para hacerlo. 

 

Nuestras miradas se cruzan un momento... Quiere sonreír, pero no lo hace hasta que yo no curvo ligeramente los labios para darle permiso. Me acerco a él sin estar muy segura de querer hacerlo.

 

Un avión está despegando... Seguramente hay más gente, más despedidas, más adioses... Más Antons...

 

“Sólo quería ver cómo te marchabas...” Sigue absorto en el cielo, con sus ojos como dos botones minúsculos rebanando las nubes y las alas del avión. No sé qué decir... “¿Por qué no te has ido con él?” Me mira, traspasándome como un tubo de rayos X. Una pregunta con demasiadas contestaciones implícitas... Demasiado difícil... Demasiado necesitada de sentimientos y verdades... No te mereces que la conteste, Mulder...No todavía...

 

“Mañana nos veremos en el despacho...” Me doy la vuelta sin ni siquiera analizar la mirada descolocada e impotente de mi compañero... Subo al taxi y le dejo allí...

Otro avión despega... Y separa a Anton de mi...

Puede que seis meses... Puede que una vida o veinte mil kilómetros... 

Puede que sólo sea espacio...

...ó tiempo...

...Ó Susurros...

 

Fin

 

07/04/03 2:02:54


End file.
